Malec
by Falcner
Summary: Alec was no stranger to harsh words and scathing glances, so when he returned home to Magnus emotionally beaten, he took comfort in the Warlock's whispered words of comfort, replacing the curses and cries of damnation.
1. 003 Sticks and Stones

Alec was tired of it all. The stares, the whispers behind his back, the Shadowhunters that now treated him differently. He knew they shouldn't bother him, he knew he should be used to it, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Walking home to Magnus's he caught another heated glare sent his way, he smiled and waved and the Shadowhunter turned away. Lowering his hand Alec could feel shame creeping up on him. Why was he this way? Why did he always disappoint and Jace and Isabelle always do good?

He pushed his way through the crowd and cringed whenever he heard a whispered barb fall into his ear. "Think you're better than us?" "He won't want you when you're old." "You're going to hell, why does the Clave let you in still?" Over and over he heard those same things repeated. Over and over he asked them himself.

Entering the apartment he didn't say anything as Magnus enveloped him in a hug and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Hush, baby. It's okay, you're fine. They're wrong about you, just like your father's wrong about you." Alec let himself be held as words from the Clave meeting passed through his mind. "Homosexual Shadowhunters don't last, weak, effeminate, useless, useless, useless to fighting. Not good for anything but women's work." The Clave looked over anything he had done as Alexander Lightwood as useless and wasted and just at what Alec had done for the Shadowhunter's community. Which was nothing but bring shame to the LIghtwood family name.

He just broke. In Magnus's arms he felt safe, whole, and warm. He felt needed, loved, and accepted. "What happened darling?" Magnus asked, stroking hair back from the pale forehead of his boyfriend.

Snorting with laughter or unidentified malice Alec replied, "What didn't happen would be a better question." "Fine, what didn't happen today Alec?" "

I didn't die, I didn't get beat up, I didn't get attacked by a demon, and I didn't get pick pocketed coming home. That is my day and I hate it, i wish it would change but Fate hates me and Destiny is in bed and the Angel doesn't seem to care!" Alec threw up his hands in disgust and went to walk away but Magnus held him there.

"You're fine baby. You're you. Words and a, pardon my French, shitty day won't prove otherwise. Everything everybody says is wrong and everybody that says that can go stick a needle in their eye. You're perfect no matter what others say." Magnus took a breath and looked at Alec.

"Thanks Mags, I needed that."

Magnus smiled and wrapped the pale skinned boy in a hug. He liked the way his little Shadowhunter smiled when he was happy.


	2. 035 Coming Home

The fight continued as it had for most of the night. The demons came in waves while Alec, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary fended them off with their Seraph blades. What did not go right was the fact that one of said demons had gotten in a lucky hit to Alec's side and it now throbbed like hell. Hoping the fight would be over soon so he could go home to Magnus and eat whatever he had made for dinner he failed to see the Greater Demon come from behind him. A blade was aimed his way and he barely ducked in time.

"Jace!" He called until the black blood exploded over him and he ruefully grinned. He knew his parabatai would never kill him but the close knife calls were getting on his nerves.

"Sorry." Jace appeared next to him bending down to reclaim his seraph blade from the steaming pile of guts on the asphalt. Wiping it off onto a cloth he groaned as the blade melted and he threw it down in disgust. "Maryse is going to kill me, that's the third seraph I've totaled in the last week."

"I think they'll understand, this is the most Greater Demons we've ever face in one week too. I got your back if they say anything about it, I've gone through four of them myself," Alec said, clapping a hand to Jace's shoulder in silent support.

Jace nodded and threw out another seraph at the demon who had been sneaking up on Clary. Her eyes searched the area and she nodded her thanks to Jace. He nodded back. Turning back to Alec he shrugged. "That makes four now. Damn I hate Greater Demons." He shuddered as if the thought repulsed him but Alec knew better, the more fearsome the demon meant the better the fight would go, and Jace loved to fight.

Hissing as his side burned he placed a hand against the angry wound and fought the black spots that were swimming in his vision. The fight was almost over then he could leave. He just had to hold out that long. And with that thought he broke away from Jace and plunged his two remaining blades into the twin demons that Isabelle was fighting.

"I could've handled them," was all she said but Alec took it for the thanks he knew it was. His sister just had a weird way of saying it. He grimaced as his side burned again and he hoped to be able to leave now. The fight was over and the night didn't hold no more surprises hopefully. They walked to the midpoint for all of them, Jace, Clary, and Isabelle to the Institute and Alec to Magnus's, his boyfriend of two years now.

They remained on their guard for a minute but when they didn't hear anything trying to sneak up on them they relaxed and went their separate ways.

As he was walking away Jace called that they were going to Taki's but he just shook off the invite with an excuse that Magnus had cooked dinner tonight and that he was hoping to eat home cooked food for once. His sister stuck her tongue out at him, her cooking was horrible though. He laughed and continued walking towards Magnus's apartment.

Stopping at the crosswalk he was forced to grab the pole to stop from falling to the pavement. The pain was worse and the black spots weren't going away this light changed and he forced his legs to walk, keeping his breathing even and his pace steady he knew that he didn't want to worry Magnus too much when he came home.

Getting to the apartment he opened the door and climbed into the elevator glad that this worked at least, he didn't want to climb the stairs. Getting off at Magnus's floor he staggered to the door and unlocked the bolt, nearly falling face first onto the carpet. Instead he grabbed onto the back of the couch and stood there, trying to get his bearings straight.

"Alec? Are you back, love?" Magnus called from the back. He came out from behind his office beads and ran to where Alec was by the door. "Alec? You got injured again, didn't you? Where?" Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec's lithe body in search of the injury. When he reached the Shadowhunter's side he pulled away as Alec cried out and pitched forward.

Catching the smaller teen against him Magnus quickly got his lover's shirt off and leaned him against his chest, whispering a quick healing spell and gliding his hands down the small but muscular chest. Watching the harsh wound heal he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He hated it when his Shadowhunter was injured but he did understand that their job was dangerous. He just hated it when the job injured the one he loved.

"Alec?" Magnus whispered as he watched his chest rise and fall with ease now.

Baby blues peeked out from under black eyelashes and Alec gave a weak smile.

"Hey," he whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of Magnus's neck with a sigh. "M'sorry for getting hurt again."

"No you're not. You know I'll heal you anyway." Magnus smiled and smoothed dark hair away from the pale face. "If you want there's food in the kitchen." He left the offer hang there knowing how Alec got when he'd been injured.

"Food sounds great Mags," Alec said closing his eyes and falling asleep. He always did this after he was healed but Magnus never took it as an insult, he knew that Alec felt safe with him and he would keep it that way. Picking his shadowhunter up he carried him to the bedroom before going and magicking the food away, it was just chicken and dumplings it would keep. Going back to the bedroom he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in beside Alec.

Curling around him he held the smaller boy closer to his chest and placing his hand over Alec's heart, whispered every word of love that he could think of to him until the morning came and Alec woke up to find a sleeping Magnus beside him and a smile on his face.


End file.
